


In Passing

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Snape muses, and almost says the impossible</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nechromatize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nechromatize/gifts).



It wasn't supposed to be this way. You were supposed to save us, and come through this war, hurt perhaps, but whole in spirit, to be feted and admired by everyone. Everyone except me, who hated you simply because of who you were. You were surely supposed to outlive me. 

You made everyone believe you could do anything. Even I believed it, in the end. 

And you did what you lived to do, and died. 

I would never admit it while you lived, but now you are safely dead, I say 'Goodbye, Harry Potter. It was an honour knowing you.'


End file.
